Slender Mental issues
by UnderAverageMe
Summary: Slender is having blackouts but are they blackouts who knows but Robert a psychologist gets caught up in the middle of it what happens read the story and find out and please R/R but remember I'm only starting off


SLENDER

Mental Issues Written by UnderAverageMe

Slender awoke once again from {as he liked to call} another blackout although it was something else entirely. He had started having these "problems" a few months back after he had killed that woman who had in some aspects resembled a loved one he had had in his old life. Slender didn't know why it had started happening. Maybe it had sparked a memory. Whatever the reason it had started out slowly with slender first losing only minutes of time then hours and if he had a really bad one days and rarely weeks! Slender would wake up to find his hideout super organized, like OCD ORGANIZED! He would also find pictures of loved ones from his old life sitting out, polished the odd thing was he would often wake up holding one of the pictures with a wet rag in his other hand with tears streaking down his nonexistent face. The picture was usually that of his wife. Anyway was something he used to do in his old life which was odd because his obsessive-compulsive disorder was one of the things slender had discarded with the transformation. But this wasn't the problem; the problem was a few blackouts in. Slender had been stalking these teenagers who had entered his domain for laughs ignoring his notes and his warnings he had been about to finish off the last one a brunette, looked about 14 probably came along with the older girls because of a bet, but whatever the reason she was a goner. Notice how I said, "was". This is what got slender so upset. He blacked out moments before taking the life of the girl and awoke in his hideout listening to his radio the story was a police report babbling on about how a 13 year old girl was the only survivor of a group of 5, but even now she was in a coma. Not to far off on the age slender thought in a haze of anger. Slender was FURIOUS! Slender now sprouted his tentacles that then reached across the table and crushed the radio! Slenders' anger was short lived though. Slender sensed yet another idiot tromping through his forest. He could tell this was a man, a older guy late twenties and definitely not a outdoorsman why he was here slender couldn't figure out his mind still in a frenzied disarray. The man seemed to be lost, confusion, anger, sorrow, and lessening hate being damped out confusion and sorrow flowed from his body like a river, but just now the mans anger flared once again. Slender couldn't understand this mix of emotions and why they dripped from the man's body like venom from a snake's fang. Slenders' mind had begun to clear up and that's when the reason the man was here boomed into his head. People sometimes get the idea in their heads to try to "avenge" their loved ones by some how killing slender although it had never been even close to being done the worst account was the guy with the harpoon gun even then he'd only sustained minor injury's that were healed up In hour's. The man he had been sensing was getting way to close for comfort. Slender had made his decision, he would confront the man. As usual when Slender drew close to the man he fainted. There were about four ways people reacted to seeing slender, fainting, freezing in fear, panic and run for there lives, or if he got a brave one they would charge at him. None of these reactions would save your life though. Anyway Slender would usually kill his victim's at this stage but something; I don't know instinct maybe stopped him? Whatever the case Slender dragged the man's limp body back to the hideout and tied him to a chair slender then looked at his I.D "Robert Williams". Hmmm Slender thought to himself that 13 year olds name was Rachel Williams. So that's why the man was here. Slenders' instincts had been correct; Robert was here for revenge. Slender was interrupted from his thoughts; Robert was waking up and looking around frantically. When Robert saw slender he immediately started babbling about being a psychologist and that he could get slender help. Now this actually got slender interested because of the problems he'd been having lately slender went and fetched his pen and pad then wrote.

_**Hello I'm slenderman, as you probably know. I have a few questions about a problem I've been having answer them to the best of your knowledge and you will find yourself waking up outside the forest with no memory of this any questions?**_

Robert thought this over and finally replied "What kind of questions?"

_Psychology questions so I hope you weren't lying about being a psychologist._

Robert was instantly relieved and he replied- Okay what seems to be the problem?

_I'm having significant blackouts. And I want you to help understand them or if they are even blackouts._

Robert then said- okay but to answer your questions you have to answer mine first deal?

_As long as they're about my problem replied slender_.

Robert was now at ease and was settling into work mode- okay first do you do anything during these blackouts?

_Yes I'll find things OCD organized when I awaken in used to do that when I was human but I discarded that when I transformed._

Wait Robert said you were human?

_Yes I was once human; I changed because of a traumatic event which I WILL NOT TALK ABOUT!_

OKAY Okay nobodies asking you to talk about it calm down: Although this is starting to sound like multi personality disorder.

_What do you mean?_

What I think is whatever the traumatic event was your minds way of dealing with it was to split into 2 and the side you are now can deal with the trauma and the other side is the part of you that was overloaded and please just give a general idea was it the death of a close one and when you blackout are you relaxed?

_Yes it was a death and yes I'm relaxed it usually happens when I'm about to take a life, relaxing, or I'll just fall asleep and not wake up for days to find everything cleaned, but last time I awoke to find myself at my wife's grave and if your theory is correct the remembrance was too much and I came back._

Wow that's a lot of writing but I think the form your in was brought about by a huge need for revenge and there was so much it changed your form.

_This is starting to make a creepy sort of sense._

Although I have a question why does killing relax you?

_Wow something a psychologist doesn't understand okay I'll explain every time I take a life my pain and/or rage lessen and my sorrow goes away leaving me with an almost pleasurable high of excitement and happiness it doesn't last long, but god if I didn't have it I might go insane, well insaner._

I don't think your insane its just that this is a unheard of and unique condition and I don't think it'll stop, the blackouts I mean because what you call a blackout is really just the other side of your mind taking over. I think this is because your fierce mix of emotions is finally winding down and when it winds down your other mindset snatches control and then you do what your other self is doing now well until it has a breakdown.

_And it's doing what precisely?_

First of all your other self is not an it and your other half is sleeping in a way it's hard to explain, to the other half it's like blacking out just like it was to you I bet if I were to speak with your other half he'd be about as clueless as you were about an hour ago. Slender if you don't mind I'm really curious about your condition and I'd like to try speaking with your other half if that's alright with you?

Slender thought about this for a few minutes and this was making Robert uncomfortable because the therapist/psychologist was used to being able to easily depict his patient's emotions through their facial expressions, but with slender this was impossible because he had no facial features.

Robert was interrupted from his thoughts slender was writing, but this only caused him to plunge back in because he thought about how hard slender pushed down on the pencil when he wrote to most people this was meaningless but to Robert this meant that slender was still thinking hard about something and once again Robert was snapped back from his thoughts by slender tapping him on the shoulder and holding out the note pad Robert took it with his one free hand, the notepad read-_ okay but if you don't bring me back in 15 minutes so help me god I'll put you through a tree branch and leave you there._

Robert took some time to think about this and thought his chances of living were wearing thinner and thinner, but what choice did he have it didn't even matter that slender had left one of his arms free Robert had gone to boy scouts when he was a child and still didn't recognize half the knots that bound him to the chair he sat in now! Robert came back from the depths of his mind to find slenders featureless face starring at him. Robert finally answered back " If I keep my end of the bargain will you promise to keep yours?" Slender thought about this and before he even picked up his notepad Robert cried out " I want to see my family back home please!" Slender recognized this immediately Roberts built up emotions over this situation had finally boiled over he had snapped so in a way he was useless, but just as Slender thought this he saw that Robert had somewhat gathered himself again and Slender saw his chance to bring Robert back from his broken stupor Slender quickly jotted down something on the notepad and closed Roberts hand around it.

Robert could hardly think his mind in a frenzy of panic was slowed by the feeling of his hand being closed around something when Robert looked down his hand was closed around the notepad and like a flashlight in the dark it slowly brought him back although he hadn't actually read it yet. When Robert got himself together he finally read the notepad-_ don't worry I'll keep my end; I swear on my life. _As Robert read it slenders' wrists, neck and ankles started to glow an eerie red and Robert was speechless.

Slender now wrote-_when I make a vow, if I don't follow through then whatever I vowed apon and in this case my life, is taken from me, I used to have a stereo it was nice too what a shame all I had to do was stick my hand in a waffle maker but that's besides the point anyway do you still want to try talking to my other self?_

Robert answered back now that he felt a little more safe-okay lets do it just try to relax let your mind wander.

Slender now sat down and let his mind wander. What seemed like an hour to slender Robert really knew were only minutes when Robert heard slender start to breath, which was a sign, he was transforming because slender didn't breath. Now slenders' body began to morph until a man with a height of about 5' 6 in a oversized suit and tie lay in front of him. Robert marveled at the fact that even in his normal form he was a giant. Robert then asked the man what his name was, but didn't get an answer.

Robert was about to ask again when the man simply answered, "this can't go on". Robert asked what can't? The man slowly got up and answered, "that monsters life and I've finally got a way to end it" Robert was getting very scared very quickly. Before Robert could reply the man spoke again "I've seen everything through that faceless maniac and never been able to do anything about it and now he makes a vow on his life"

Robert was starting to get really scared he was on verge of hysteria now. The man was now walking over to Robert and Robert was starting to stammer about the man's oldwife trying to turn him back but the man wasn't listening. The man was now behind Robert. Robert was crying and begging, but he knew it was hopeless as he felt the mans cold and rough hands positioning themselves on his head getting ready to snap his neck and Robert thought you know what the worst part about this is not being able to do anything about it because he was tied to a chair and one arm couldn't help him now before the man twisted his head and made that satisfying crack. The last thing Robert heard before everything went black was insane laughter and then fading agonizing screaming.

Please don't judge me too harshly on this this was more of an expirement and it took a lot of time to do and I'd like to give a special thanks to the people who encouraged me on this and the only one I know who has a account is pshattuck this person is a writer check out their page as well also I do not own rights to the character slender man I do not claim ownership of him or her lol and all characters in this story were made up I did not intentionally use anybodys name and please tell me what you think. ;)


End file.
